Dark Knight
by DarkSoulessOne
Summary: Legendary monster hunter Seto Kaiba is summoned to a mysterious Transylvania on a mission that will thrust him into sweeping battles against the forces of darkness. Not to mention a certain hot headed blonde puppy always distracting him. SxJ
1. Chapter 1

Transylvania, 1887

The mob gripped their torches and pitchforks as they made their way to the castle. The moon was high in the sky and they were set on punishing the man inside along with his 'creations'.

_Meanwhile, inside the castle…_

A scream could be heard throughout the night and the newly created man struggled against the leather bounds strapping him to the table. Beside him a young man shouted with joy, "It's alive," he exclaimed as sweat trickled down his temple. "It's alive!"

His celebration was soon interrupted by a bang on the castles outer gate. The mob was proceeding in using a tree trunk to knock the gate out.

Slowly, the young man backed away from the large window he had been looking out of and turned to be face to face with another man.

"Success!" congratulated the other man. He was the total opposite of the young scientist with long raven hair and eyes almost dark enough to match.

The white haired scientist gave a small jump out of shock. Then he realized who was standing in front of him, "Oh, Count, it's just you…"

The Count looked at him, "I was beginning to lose faith in you Ryou," he walked over to the window. "A pity your moment of triumph is being spoiled over a little thing like grave robbery…?" the Count lifted his eyebrow at the swarming humans now attempting to break down the second gate.

Ryou simply nodded, "Yes," he ran to gather his equipment. "Now I must escape this place."

The Count suddenly appeared on the other side of the room taking his cloak off, "Where are you going to run, Ryou?" he asked. "Your _peculiar _experiments have left you unwelcome in most of the civilized world."

Ryou ran over to a trunk with a few clothes in his hand, "I'll take him away, far away, where no one will ever find him." he opened the trunk.

The mysterious man was now behind the young scientist, "Oh no, Ryou, it is now time for me to take command of him."

Ryou spun and looked at him confused, "Wha-what are you saying?"

The count slammed the trunk lid closed and was in front of Ryou, "Why do you think I gave you this castle, equipped your laboratory?"

"You…you said you believed in my work," Ryou whimpered. The count smiled.

"But I do," he stood. "And now that it is as you, yourself, has said, a triumph over life…Over God!" he spat the name with as much hate as he could muster. "He must now serve my purpose."

Ryou cautiously stood, "What purpose?"

_Outside the castle…_

The mob has succeeded in knocking both gates down and has started their hike up the stares to the troubled scientist.

_Inside the castle…again…_

"Good God," Ryou grimaced, "I would kill myself before helping in such a task-" Ryou had backed up into his now very alive experiment. His experiment could sense the uneasiness and fright his master was emitting. He tugged at the only thing holding him down from ripping the count's throat out, the leather strips.

The Count shrugged, "Go ahead, I don't actually need you anymore, Ryou." he walked over the monster, "I just need him." He looked up at Ryou, "In fact, my brides are insisting upon it." he had an evil and dangerous tint to his eyes as he began to walk closer to Ryou.

The monster struggled harder.

Ryou, seeing the murderous intent in his once was client, started to take a step back with every step the count took forward. When he backed into a wall he became desperate. "Malik!" he shouted in fear. "Malik, please help me!"

From the shadows surfaced a handsome young man, the same age as Ryou, with sandy shoulder length with sparkling purple eyes. He smiled sadly, "You have been so kind to me Ryou, caring, thoughtful…" he trailed off with a regrettable look on his beautiful face. He looked away in shame of what he was about to say, "…but he pays me."

Ryou's stunned and pained expression was there just as fast as it disappeared as he remembered the task at hand. And that was staying alive. The wall he had backed into has a sword with the sheath statued into it. He turned around and whipped the sword from its sheath.

"Stay back!" he commanded as he pointed the sword at the Count.

The Count smiled devilishly and said in a mocking tone, "You can't kill me Ryou," Ryou watched in utter horror as the Count rammed his chest through the sword until he reached the hilt and was inches away from Ryou face. "I'm already dead."

Then the Count gripped the young doctor's coat collar and opened his mouth. His teeth quickly grew into five inch long daggers. Ryou screamed in horror as the Count dug his teeth into the boy's neck.

Malik stared in horror then began running toward the nearest exit. Ryou's experiment however succeeded in breaking the leather bounds.

The Count dropped the young mans body like a dead weight and used the back of his hand to wipe the blood that had missed his mouth. He smirked and went to walk over to the monster but then stopped in his tracks when he found the table empty. His eyes widened slightly as he looked around the laboratory for any sign of him.

Suddenly, something slammed into the counts body sending him into the burning fireplace. This gave the monster a chance to gently pick up his master and carry him bridal style to the exit Malik had run through.

Soon after the monster and his master had left a very pissed off Count angrily stepped out of the burning flames of the fireplace. He cleared himself of flames lingering on him and immediately his flesh began to grow back as he used his pinky to tuck a piece of stray hair back into his neat ponytail. His shadow then began to talk a hideous form.

The mob were still venturing up the stairs as they heard a name being shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Malik watched as the monster carried his master to the nearest shelter, which so happened to be a windmill. Sobs and tears escaped Malik as he shouted, "Ryou, I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry!" and he collapsed to the ground allowing himself to be swallowed by his pain and grief. He had loved Ryou like a brother and his own selfishness had lead Ryou to his death.

The monster paid no attention to the sobbing boy as he continued to run to the windmill for safety. Behind him he heard a villager shout, "It's headed for the windmill, c'mon!" then he heard footsteps of an angry mob following. He scowled and looked down at the boy in his arms just barely clinging to life. He started to run faster.

The mob ran around Malik as they made their way to the windmill. Just as the monster got to the windmill and inside he slammed the door closed on a villagers face and locked it. He then began to travel to higher ground as he ran up the stairs.

Unfortunately the villagers realized the windmill was made of wood and decided to throw their torches at the windmill. One torch broke through the roof and set a pile of hay on fire to speed up the burning process.

The monster had quickly made it to the top of the windmill on a balcony where he could see the entire village spread around the now burning windmill.

He looked down at the boy in his arms, "Why?" he choked out as he dug his head into the boys soft fluffy hair much like his own only his was more wilder. He screwed his eyes closed, "Why…"

He then felt a stirring in his arms, it was small but it didn't go unnoticed by the monster. He looked down in time to see lifeless eyes looking up at him. The monster felt something wet and warm sliding down his face. He looked confused for a moment.

"They're…tears…" quietly gasped the small boy. The monster looked down at him in surprised then in happiness and he hugged the boy closer.

"Master…" he could see a small and faint smile crawl across the boys lips as he gazed at his creation.

"Bakura…" he whispered. The monster looked a little puzzled. "Your… name…"

The newly named Bakura smiled gently and he leaned down and did something that was only human. He lightly kissed the boys pale lips.

The boy smiled and slowly closed his chocolate eyes. Bakura let his tears fall and when the roof caved in he had no regrets of his short but meaningful life. The flames encircled the two lovers and soon the whole windmill collapsed to the ground.

The people watched, as did Malik, as the windmill became nothing but a pile of ash in silence. The silence was cut short by a horrifying screech coming from the sky.

Everyone turned to see three large gray wings attached to feminine figures and another, though black with a male figure, burst through the castle roof that once belong to a young scientist.

"Vampires…" a woman villager gasped.

"Run, run for your lives!" screamed a male villager as the crowd began to disperse.

The four vampires landed on the ground with ease. Three women immediately began to weep as they realized that their dreams had been shattered. They began to comfort each other as a certain Count looked into the flames and silently cursed the young dead scientist formally named Ryou.


	2. Chapter 2

_One year later…_

Paris, France

A shadowed figure made its way to the poster and tore it down in one swipe. He studied it, cerulean eyes scanning over the wanted poster. The lower part of the face on the poster was covered with a black bandana and his eyes were shadowed with a hat. The shadowed man smirked to himself.

In bold letters the poster said: **WANTED: SETO KAIBA**

As the man was studying the poster further an ear piercing scream rang through the night bringing the man to look up. Followed by that scream was heartless laughter.

_That's my cue, _he thought as he began to walk away crumbling the poster and throwing it into a trash bin as he passed. He kept walking until he was across the street from a grand church. He then saw something laying in the middle of the cobblestone street.

It was a young woman. A dead young woman. She laid there with her head turned to one side with her eyes wide open. Her blonde hair a mess and her whole body limp. The man knelt beside her and did the sign of the cross. He paused and picked up a half eaten cigar that looked to be the size of his hand. His eyes narrowed. He swiftly turned his head to the church just in time to see a figure climbing to the top story all while laughing.

_Later inside the church's attic…_

The man slowly opened the door halfway then swung it open quickly. His eyes searched the room as he steadily made his way across the room. He walked past the bell hanging from a not so sturdy looking banister. He saw old statues covered in cobwebs.

He was past the bell now and still he walked cautiously. And just when he was about to lose his patience a face twice the size of his_ freaking head _hung upside down. He snarled as if to scare the other man. But instead of flinching the man's eyes sparkled and he tipped his hat, "Evening." his voice was calm and collected.

The other man laughed and shifted so that he was hanging from one of the beams from the ceiling with one arm. His cigar dangled in his mouth as he said, "You're a big one," he took the cigar out of his mouth. "You'll be hard to digest."

The man merely pulled down the bandana to reveal a handsome young man with tan skin and a firm jaw, "I'd hate to be such a nuisance."

The man on the beam laughed again and let himself fall to the floor. He was twice the size of the man in every way. Bigger head, bigger body. He was a mutant and he used his strength to his hearts' content by going around and killing anyone he saw fit.

The man, now known as Seto, looked up at him. "I missed you in London."

The other man snorted and climbed to a beam on the other side of Seto, "No you bloody did not," he lifted his right arm to reveal a bullet wound, "you got me good."

"Dr. Jackel you are wanted by the Knights of the Holy Order-"

The mutant climbed onto another beam, "It's Mr. Hyde now."

Seto continued, "-for the murder of twelve men, six women, four-"

He was interrupted again, "Four children, three dogs, and a rather nasty massacre!" he laughed, "So, you're the great Seto Kaiba."

Seto looked at him blankly, "And you're a deranged psycho path."

Mr. Hyde dropped from a beam he had been hanging on a pulled out his cigar and blew smoke circles at Seto's face. "We all have a little problem." He put his cigar butt out with his tongue and devoured the rest of the cigar.

Seto was a little disturbed but his lack of patience was overshadowing it, "My superiors would like me to take you alive so that they may extricate your better half."

Mr. Hyde jumped over Seto, snatching his hat in the progress. "I bet they bloody would."

Seto, now with only a small shred of his patience left, turned to face the mutant now behind him, "Personally, I'd rather just kill you and call it a day." Mr. Hyde smirked. "But let's make it your decision shall we?"

Mr. Hyde took a thinking pose, "Do let's." Then he swiped his hand and sent Seto flying. But Seto saw it coming and as he was flying back he had whipped out two pistols and started firing. He fell on a small batch of hay and continued firing at the mutant now laughing and running. When Seto realized he'd disappeared from sight he stopped firing. Quickly, but cautiously, he started walking until he was in front of the bell.

He heard a creak and turned to see Mr. Hyde traveling on the roofs' support beams like monkey bars. "Ready. Or. Not. Here. I. Come!"

Seto put his pistols away and instead brought out to razors that when the pressure of the handle in tightened the faster the blades spin. Hyde reached out to grab him but he ducked under his arm and sliced the mutant in his side and leg.

Hyde had kept running until he hit his head on the bell. he held his head and scream, "The bell! The bell" like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Seto wasted no time and began running toward him, blades spinning and ready. Mr. Hyde then ripped the bell from the ceiling and threw it over Seto. Hyde laughed and picked up Setos' hat. He then heard a noise like a saw cutting through wood.

He lifted the bell above his head and saw a circle had been cut into the floor. "Huh?"

Seto snatched his hat from the mutants head. He was inside the bell. he used one of his razors to hack off Hydes' left arm. Hyde howled in pain and dropped the bell with Seto still inside. Hyde watched with horror as his now detached left arm shrunk back to its original form. "No, no, no!" he wailed.

Seto had gotten out of the bell and was now sitting on the floor putting his hat on, "I bet that's upsetting."

Hydes' face grew to anger and he ran over to Seto, picked him up with his right hand, spun him around, then through him through the roof. Seto laid there on his stomach until Hyde jumped up there as well.

Hyde outstretched his arms, "Ah, Paris!"

He picked up Seto by his leather drench coat, "C'mere," he walked to the edge of the church, "I think you'll find the view over here rather spectacular." he laughed as he looked down. It was more than a 500 foot drop. Hyde turned Seto so that he was facing him, "It's been a pleasure knowing ya." he threw Seto over the edge, "Av revior!"

Seto didn't plan on dying so instead he fired a grappling hook that shot right through Hydes' stomach. Its claw opened and was now attached to him. Seto swung until he used his feet to stop him from running face first into the wall of the church. He was now on the ground looking up at Hyde. Hyde realized what Seto was thinking, "Oh no, no ,no , no!"

Seto smirked and pulled down on the grappling hook as hard as he could. Hyde was now facing the ground but luckily for him, but not so lucky for Seto, he had caught himself with his foot on a small statue. He struggled for a moment then he smiled wickedly, "My turn!" he snatched the wire and started running back leaving Seto to hold on for dear life to the firing gun of the hook as he flew up.

Hyde continued running backwards but tripped on the edge and went soaring through the church. Seto was nearly to the top now. The wire broke from Hyde and he smashed through the church's window. Seto had made it safely to the roof where he had been before and turned just in time to see Hyde turn back to the wimpy doctor he was. Then smack into the pavement with a shuddering sound. Seto sighed and did the sign of the cross again that night.

French police had heard the commotion and ran over to the limp body of the dead doctor. One policeman looked up to see a shadowed figure, "Seto Kaiba," he shouted, "you murderer!"

Seto just sighed.

_Later…_

Vatican City, Rome

Seto walked into a grand an familiar church. He walked into a confession booth, closed the door behind him, and knelt down in front of a small closed window. He began the sign of the cross and said, "Bless me Father for I have-"

"Sinned, yes I know, you're very good at that," the window opened to reveal the pastor of the church. "you shattered Notre's window."

Seto smirked, "Well not to split hairs but it was Mr. Hyde who did the shattering."

The Priest ignored him, "Thirteen century, almost six hundred years old." he glared at Seto through the small cage-like window, "I wish you a wicked Hell for that."

"It would be a nice reprieve." Seto said through clenched teeth.

"Don't get me wrong, you're results are unquestionable. But you're methods attract fall to much attention. We are not pleased."

"What, do you think I like being the most wanted man in Europe? Why don't you and the Order do something about it?" Seto growled.

The Priest swung the cage open, "Because we do not exist."

"Well then neither do I," Seto stood to leave in anger but the Priest had other plans. A cage dropped in front of Seto locking him in.

"When we saw you crawling up the steps of this church half dead it was clear to all of us that you had been sent to do Gods' word." he did the sign of the cross as he said God's name.

"Why cant he do it himself?" Seto sneered.

"Don't lose him," the Priest stood and the wall behind him slid up to show a stairway leading down. "you already lost your memory as a pensive past since." He turned and continued to walk down the stairs, "If you wish to recover it I suggest you continue to heed the call."

Seto growled and turned to follow the Priest. The Priest continued, "Without us the world would be in darkness." they arrived in a sort of factory where you could see people making weapons and mixing gasses. "Governments and empires come and go but we, we have kept mankind safe since five memorial. We are the last defense against evil, an evil that mankind has no idea even exists."

Seto and the Priest stopped and Seto began, "For you these monsters are just evil beings to be vanquished but," Seto took a breath. "I'm the one standing there when they die, I become the men they once were."

The Priest nodded his head in understanding, "For you, my good son, this is all a test of faith. And now," He snapped his fingers and an image came up of a place on a map, "we need you to go to the far side of Romania. To a cursed land terrorized by all sorts of nightmarish creatures. Lorded over by a certain Count Mokuba." (1) the image changed to show a young man with raven hair and dark cold eyes. He was dressed in high class attire.

Seto lifted his head to the picture, "Mokuba?"

The Priest nodded, "Yes, you've never faced one like this before. Our story begins over four hundred and fifty years ago when a Transylvanian knight named Gozuboro Jounichi," the image changed again to show an old but very rule-like man, "promised God that his family would never rest nor enter Heaven until they vanquished Mokuba from their land. They have not succeeded and they are running out of family. His descendent, Kyon(2) Jounichi, king of the gypsies, he disappeared over twelve months ago."

"His two sons(3), Siren," the image changed once again to show a young man with redish brown hair and lean but kind eyes, "and Katsuya," the image shifted to a young attractive man with golden hair and warm chocolate hazel eyes. Seto found himself staring at the boys lips. The Priest continued, "if the two of them are killed five generations of their family will never end at the Gates of Saint Peter."

Seto was still mesmerized by the boy on the screen that he barely even caught was the Priest was saying, let alone still talking, "For more than four centuries this family has defended our left flank. They gave their lives, we cannot let them slip into purgatory."

Seto tore his gaze away from the beautiful blonde, "So," he turned to the Priest, "you're sending me into Hell?"

The Priest smirked and patted his shoulder, "In a manner." he then walked to a monk who gave him something that looked like a scroll and bowed. "Gozoburo left this here four hundred years ago," he inscrolled it to showed Latin writing, "we don't know its purpose, but he would not have left it likely. The Latin inscription translates as 'In the name of God, open this door'. There is also an insignia." he inscrolled it further to show a serpent dragon with wings. Seto studied it then looked at his right ring finger. The Priest saw this, "Yes, it matches your ring. I think that in Transylvania you may find the answers you seek."

Seto stared at the scroll a while longer than turned his cerulean eyes yet again over to the gorgeous blonde boy.

Further into the factory, Seto heard a familiar voice ring out, "Faster, please. Faster, faster!" then he heard the pierce of a scream as someone got electrocuted. Seto shook his head and walked over to a familiar spiky head of tri-colored hair that made the short boy seem almost a foot taller than he actually was. And even with his tall hair he still wasn't more than five feet tall.

The boy shook his head, "Well, we're getting there." he then spotted Seto and a goofy grin spread throughout his child-like features, "Ah, there you are," he began walking toward Seto, "well did you bring Mr. Hyde back or did you kill him? You killed him didn't you? You see that's why people get so annoyed. When they say bring someone back they don't mean as a corpse." he shook his finger in Seto unamused face as if to say 'Tsk, tsk'. he shrugged at Seto's expression, "Oh, all right, your in the mood. Well c'mon, I think I've got a few things that'll put the bit back in your mouth."

Seto stopped in front of a rack of swords. The boy shrugged, "Oh, any idiot can make a sword." A hulky man turned with a new sword in hand, "Hey!" the boy shrunk back a little, "Sorry Father." Seto grabbed the boys arm and dragged him away, "Come along, Yugi."

Yugi and Seto arrived at a table and Yugi shoved a brown animal skin bag into Seto's arms, "Here, take this." they started moving along the table, "Rings of garlic," Yugi put two rings in the bag, "holy water," he put a jar of holy water in the bag next, "silver stake," he pressed a button and the stake's edge shot out. He threw that in the bag too, "crucifix-"

Gunfire erupted throughout the factory but most, unlike Set and Yugi, paid no mind to it.

"Why can't I have one of those?" Seto gestured to the machine gun that had stopped firing.

Yugi gave him a disapproving look that almost looked childish, "You've never gone after vampire before, now have you?"

They continued their way and Seto responded, "Vampire, gargoyles, warlocks they're all the same."

Yugi shook his head, "No, no, no. a vampire is nothing like a warlock. My grandpa could kill a warlock."

Seto chuckled, "You've never even been outside of the Order, how do you know about vampires?"

"I read." Yugi walked to another table, "Ah, this is my latest invention." he picked up a crossbow with the head of a ram on the front. He held it up for Seto to see, "It's gas propelled, capable of catapulting arrows in rapid sensation at a tremendous velocity. You just pull the trigger and hold on." Seto took it and held it in firing position. Yugi continued, "Now I've heard the stories coming out of Transylvania, trust me you'll need this." Yugi stood a bit taller with a proud grin on his face. 'Work of certifiable genius."

Seto smirked, "If you don't say so yourself." he handed the crossbow back to Yugi.

Yugi examined it, "Well I did say so myself."

Seto picked up a small jar, "What's this?"

Yugi ran to him and freaked, "I've been working on that for seven years," Seto laughed as Yugi tried to jump up and snatch the far away from him. Yugi continued, "it's Alco pressed magnum from Mt. Vesuvius with pure acolyte from the Gobi Dessert." Seto laughed and let Yugi snatch the jar back from him, "It's one of a kind."

"What's it for?"

Yugi looked puzzled, "Well, I don't know."

Seto gave him a disbelieving look, "Seven years and you don't know what it does?"

Yugi put it in a separate bag, "I didn't say that. I said I didn't know what is was for. What it does is to create a light to the inequity to the sun. I'm sure it'll come in handy somehow."

"Come in handy how?"

Yugi put a few more weapons in the bag and handed it to Seto, "I don't know you could blind your enemies or use it to charge wildebeests, use your imagination."

Seto smirked, "oh no, Yugi, I'm going to use yours that's why you're coming with me."

Yugi gave him a shocked look, "Oh, the Helldy damned I am."

Seto chuckled, "You cursed? Mind me, but you're a monk you shouldn't curse at all."

Yugi smiled innocently and winked, "Well actually I'm just a Freon and I can curse all I want." he smiled wider, "Dammit."

Seto smirked, "The Order has ordered you to keep me alive," he threw the bag that Yugi had just given him , "for as long as possible." he murmured under his breath.

Yugi started chasing after him confused, "But, Seto, I'm not a field man! Seto! I don't want to go to Transylvania!"

(1) I don't know Katsuya dads name so whatever its only said once or twice

(2) bear with me I kno its hilarious but just except it he just fit Dracula's description

(3) in this fic serenity is a guy just in case some of you are confused


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Van Helsing or Yu-Gi-Oh because if I did im sure yaoi fan girls would love me^^

Jou: Yay! This is where I come in!

Seto: calm down mutt its not that big of a deal

Yugi: says the person whose in every scene

Jou: yeah its not a big deal for you because you're the main character

Seto: are you retarded mutt? Never mind don't answer that. But if you havent noticed youre a main character too.

DSO: seto's right jou. You play Anna the girl that Van Helsing falls in love with?

Jou: why do I have to play the girl though?

DSO: BECAUSE THIS IS MY YAOI AND I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT WITH IT DAMMIT!

Yugi: (whispers) I think someone has anger issues. Anyway please enjoy the new chapter. DSO is on a role is doing very good at the story so far don't you think? So please R&R!

Transylvania

Gray fog covered the leaf covered ground. The air was thick with tension. In the center of a clearing a young man with red brown hair is tied to a wooden pole at his wrists by rope. His dark brown eyes surveyed the layers of trees that had been stripped of their once colorful leaves.

A snap of a branch to his left brought him to flick his head in that direction. His grip on the ropes holding him up tightened. "Come on," he growled. "Mokuba unleashed you for a reason."

Bright yellow eyes shone through the brush and the creature snarled and let himself be shown by jumping in the clearing. The man looked in front of him to see a gray and black werewolf. Taking the stance of a man but the features of a wolf. He growled and lunged at the man. The man used all his upper body strength to flip himself up to where he was standing on the pole so instead the wolf got the pole.

A rope dangled above the mans head and he jumped up to grab it. Another man nearby pulled a lever and the rope the man was holding onto went flying up. The werewolf growled and snarled and started to jump up to trying and harm the human. The rope stopped going up suddenly and the man was confused, "Pull me up! Pull me up!"

The man at the lever started pushing and pulling at the lever, "It's stuck! You're stuck!" two other man ran over to see if they can make a difference. They couldn't.

Now entering the clearing a young blonde ripped his sword from its sheath. He started running to the werewolf but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, "No Katsuya, it'll kill you!"

Katsuya slapped the mans hand away, "That's my brother out there!" he began running towards the wolf again.

Siren watched as his younger brother(1) raced to the beast raising his sword, "Cut the rope!" he ordered. "Cut it now!"

The werewolf now turned to see the blonde charging at him and jumped from the pole only to land in a hole surrounding the pole. Katsuya stabbed his sword in the ground and looked into the hole. Another man used an ax to cut a rope causing a cage to emerge from the hole with the werewolf inside. Siren pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the beast as it flew up towards him. He shot and hit the metal bars instead. The cage caught up to him and now he was on top of the cage. He had dropped his gun. He immediately jumped to the nearest tree branch.

"Siren!" shouted Katsuya. He watched as the other men started firing worthless bullets at the caged beast hoping to at least harm it.

"Katsuya find my gun!" Siren shouted from the branch.

Katsuya started looking around frantically ordering to the others, "Find Siren's gun! It has the silver bullets!" He then looked near the pole and found it laying heavily on the leaves. He started sprinting towards it, "Move!" he shouted as he pushed to firing men out of his way.

Siren watched as the ropes holding the cage up started to break one by one, "Hurry Katsuya, Hurry!" but he was to late. All the ropes had already broken and the cage plummeted to the ground right on top of the in front of the gun. Before Katsuya could grab the gun. This processed through his mind quickly and he used the cage to stop himself and run the other way. The werewolf reached out to try and grab him but he missed and growled in frustration. He ripped the cage apart and started chasing Katsuya.

Katsuya kept running and looked behind him to see the werewolf hot on his heels. He cursed and started running faster only to be met by a cliff at the sea. Just his luck. He snapped his head around to see the werewolf just above him in the air. Not a moment to soon, Siren pushed Katsuya out of the way and shot the werewolf in the heart but unfortunately too late for the werewolf had already bitten his shoulder and brought him with him over the edge of the cliff. Siren's cry had been stifled by the water.

Katsuya quickly got up off the ground and looked over the edge only to see ripples moving along the water. _Siren's dead,_ he thought. He looked to the sky, holding back tears, and begged, "God, please, help us."

(1) yes in this siren is the older brother

**Author's note: **okay I'm having a sort of writers block here. I want to continue this chapter but I feel that im just copying the movie and I don't like it. Of course I'm going to put a lot more yaoi scenes in here. Very sexual yaoi scenes heehee. But I want to make the characters like themselves. I don't want OOCness. So if you could give me some tips that would be awesomesuls. Oh and sorry for the short chapterL


	4. Chapter 4

DSO: I'm alive! Lol, anyway, I wanted to apologize for the wait. I have been trying to make some changes so that its not like the film too much.

Jou: Are you gonna give me my accent?

Seto: Oh, for the love of God, please don't-

Jou: *Glares* I wouldn't even finish that sentence if you plan on getting any sex tonight.

Seto: *Clamps mouth shut*

DSO: Yes, Jou, I am giving you your accent.

Yami: Guess that solves the whole OOCness then.

Yugi: Yami, what are you doing here? You're not in the story are you?

DSO: Fgvyjkhuigyfcud! *Tackles Yami before he can answer*

Seto, Jou, & Yugi: *Sweatdrop* Well, read and enjoy…

After traveling by sea and horseback, Seto and Yugi had finally made it to Transylvania. Snow fell and flurried around them in the wind. A light blanket covered the ground as their horses made hoof prints soon to be replaced by the icy, white specks. Their breaths came out as fog as it froze in the air.

As their horses trotted into the village, they received wary glances and a few whispers erupted among the residents as they dismounted their steeds. Yugi pulled his wool cloak around him tighter as he waited for Seto to finish tying his horse's reins to a post along with his own. Seto grabbed his pack and slung it over his shoulder. Yugi walked shyly behind him as they made their way through the village.

"Why do they have to keep staring at us?" Yugi asked quietly but irritably. "Is it always like this when you go on missions?"

Seto pulled his hat further onto his head and over his eyes. "Usually." He answered. He kept his eyes forward, the whispers not bothering him as he was used to it.

They made their way across the village until Seto lost his patience. They had reached a stone well in the center of the square. Seto let out an impatient sigh and let his pack fall to the ground. The villagers had all crowded around them, some holding pitchforks and knives. Others were, mostly woman, holding onto their children. They were all staring at them intently as if they expected them to strike at any moment.

"How do you do it?" Yugi whispered, afraid to break the silence that had befallen on them.

"With what little patience I have." Seto sharply stated loud enough for the crowd to hear and in response they took a few frightened steps back.

Bold footsteps sounded behind them. Seto and Yugi slowly turned toward them though they kept their faces lowered. They saw a pair of black leather boots standing on top of the well in front of them. A thickly accented voice sounded from the boots' owner. "What are ya doin' here, foreignas? This ain't a safe place te be."

Seto slowly reached a gloved hand up to bring the black bandanna around his neck up to cover the bottom of his face. Thanks to the hat his eyes and the rest of his face were shadowed. Now that he knew he could look without showing his face, he lifted his head to meet a familiar face.

It was the youngest of the Jounichi brothers, Katsuya. Soft blonde tresses framed the boy's head almost like a halo. It looked tamed and groomed and yet it also looked quite the opposite. His bangs kept falling into his face and he had to keep lifting a hand to push it out of his honey colored eyes. Fire seemed to ignite in those eyes as they pierced Seto with a hard glare that would no doubt send any coward scurrying. He wore a white linen shirt, the collar open to reveal fair skin underneath, tucked into a pair of black pants with the legs tucked into the boots. A red vest was barely seen over the shirt and beneath a thick black coat that reached his mid-thighs. His arms were firmly crossed over his chest as he glowered down at them.

"Why'd ya covah ya face? Let meh see 'em." The boy ordered.

"Why should we, mutt?" Seto retorted.

Katsuya's face went red with anger and he jumped off the well and marched toward them. He stopped right in front of Seto and growled in his face. "What 'd ya call meh?"

Seto merely looked down at the blond and calmly replied, "Mutts shouldn't growl at their masters unless they want to be punished."

Katsuya growled and raised a fist to punch him square in the jaw. Instead, Seto stepped to the side and force behind his punch sent the boy falling forward. He quickly turned to get up and try again when Seto reached down into his bag and pulled out his crossbow. He pointed it at the blonde, whose eyes had widened in shock. They stood frozen in that position until Seto finally spoke. "You're not doing a very good job at hiding."

The blonde gave him a confused look as if to say; 'What the Hell are you talking about?'. Suddenly, a dark chuckle reached his ears from behind him. He felt Seto take a hold of his forearm and drag him behind the older male. Now Katsuya could see to whom Seto was addressing.

The crowd had migrated so that everyone was behind Seto, leaving the other half of the square occupied by only four people. Three gorgeous women were gripping the arms of an overly handsome man. The first and smallest of the women had light blue hair with soft purple eyes to match. Her silk gypsy clothes were also a combination of purple shades and gold bells dangled from her ears and wrists.

The second woman had short brown hair with chocolate eyes that also seemed to have a slight red hue to them. She was tall and wore green gypsy silks, like her other sisters, that complimented her curves quite nicely. Her lips were curled up in a smile; Katsuya had the impression that her smile was a way of mocking them. She, too, had jewels and chains hanging around her wrists, hips, and ankles.

The last and most beautiful of the women had blonde curls cascading down her back and over her shoulders. Heavily lashed purple eyes, much like her younger sister's only darker, examined them. Her plump red lips were also smiling at them mockingly. Her silks were red and were much more revealing then the others' robes. They were tight on her and yet loose. Silver bells, diamonds, and chains dangled and rang in the wind.

The man, however, was the most attractive. Dark red irises were the first to be noticed. His tan complexion making him stick out among the white snow. Blond bangs hung in his eyes and other blond streaks went up into his jet-black hair outlined with red. He wore a white button up shirt, like Katsuya's. Over the shirt was a long black coat. his shirt was tucked into a dark pair of pants. On his feet were fancy sleek black shoes. He was smirking but only slightly, that is, until his eyes landed on a smaller version of himself hiding behind the hunter. Then his lips twitched up a bit more.

After studying them, Seto spoke, "You aren't Mokuba."

The man chuckled, "No, my name is Yami and I am Mokuba's right hand man. My Count wishes he were here to greet you but unfortunately he got caught up in something of much more importance."

"So then why da hell are ya 'ere?" It was Katsuya who spoke this time.

Yami leaned his head toward the women. "My Ladies wanted to see the visitors."

"And, of course, we wanted to see you, Katsuya." The brunette's merry voice said. Katsuya narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Wish I could say da same te ya, Anzu." He bit out through clenched teeth.

With a small _whoosh, _Katsuya found himself in the hands of the women. The smallest, who Katsuya knew to be Lady Miho, circled her arms around his waist. Lady Anzu was behind him, her mouth resting on the crook where his neck and shoulder met inhaling his scent. The third Lady was on his left side, her mouth right by his ear. Her arms were up and around his head with her hands fisting his hair. Slowly, the third Lady licked his ear and said in a low and seductive tone, "You should reconsider joining us, Katsuya. If we brought you back with us our Master would be most pleased." Katsuya had frozen. With Lady Anzu at his neck he dared not move.

Seto took the initiative and grabbed the brunette by her hair and pulled her off of Katsuya. Miho quickly let go of Katsuya to help Anzu when Seto pulled the trigger of his crossbow. Small silver stakes shot out and nothing more than a blur as they pierced the youngest Lady. The oldest released Katsuya to attack Seto but he merely turned his crossbow on her and she too was assaulted by the flying stakes. Now free, Katsuya flexed his wrist and a small wooden stake slid out. He then spun around to Anzu still in Seto's grip and thrust the stake up and straight into her heart.

Her screams echoed and began to fade as she turned to dust. Wails were heard from the other sisters as they spontaneously grew huge pairs of grey wings. Their bodies turned grey as well and their faces turned haggard and horrid. Every tooth in their open screaming mouths were now fangs. They took off into the sky sobbing and wailing with grief.

Yugi looked to where the man had been but found the courtyard empty. He must've left when things turned ugly. Seto, meanwhile, was glaring down at Katsuya, who was breathing shakily with anger and adrenaline. When he finally regained his breath he noticed Seto staring at him. "What?" he asked him irritably.

"Next time, let me take care of it. Understand, mutt?" Seto's icy tone was colder than the snow itself.

Katsuya glared back him before smirking. Seto narrowed his eyes slightly; the sudden action had taken him by surprise. Katsuya glanced at the still villagers before saying, "Whatevah ya say, Seto Kaiba."


End file.
